Software applications designed for mobile platforms, which may be referred to as mobile applications or apps, interact with remote servers to provide services to the user. Thorough testing of mobile applications includes testing the data exchange with remote servers, testing interaction with the user, and testing communication with the mobile network. Testing or other issue diagnosis may be performed by the manufacturer in a simulated environment. For example, testing on mobile devices may be performed through a cable that connects the mobile device to a computer.
However, perfect simulations of the mobile network and interaction with the user may not be possible. Some problems may only arise when the device is running “in the wild” and connected to the mobile networks. Limitations in device functionality as well as obstacles in carrier operated networks make such testing difficult, if not impossible.